


Confianza

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Confianza», decidió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Confianza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confianza

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, ya desde hace un rato que traigo atravesada esta historia. Los que me hayan estado siguiendo (a quienes agradezco de TODO corazón el que lean mis historias, de verdad, me sacan una sonrisa increíble) estarán preguntándome qué me tomo antes de irme a dormir para tener estas ideas. También son libres de preguntar qué demonios me traigo con Nico últimamente.  
> La verdad, todas las preguntas son válidas, pero no garantizo tener las respuestas.
> 
> Honestamente, no estoy segura de qué es lo que he traído estas últimas semanas, pero mientras les guste... ¡no tengo ningún problema!
> 
> Sin embargo, sigo sin encontrar fanfics de Hazel y Nico que me gusten de verdad, y en serio me gustaría leer algunos, así que si saben de uno que sea bueno, o si ustedes están escribiendo uno, ¡me encantaría que me lo recomendaran!  
> Mientras tanto, estoy escribiendo los propios...
> 
> La buena noticia, es que prometo que éste será el último de Hazel y Nico... por un rato. Tendré el capítulo tres de Twisted para esta semana y también planeo la traducción del dos para pronto... Sí... yo también espero poder seguirme el ritmo.
> 
> Pero bueno, no los entretengo más, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

La despertó un grito de terror.

Tan pronto abrió los ojos se encontró con la espesa oscuridad de la cabaña 13 del Campamento Mestizo, en donde estaba pasando esa semana. 

Dejó que su desenfocada mirada vagara por la habitación mientras buscaba su sparthus en un intento por no encontrarse desarmada si había un ataque.

Fue cuando ya tenía el brazo extendido hacia el arma que cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba siendo atacada. Detuvo su brazo en el aire y lo dejó caer lentamente a su costado, encontrándose sentada sobre su cama y completamente despierta. 

Ahora que se detenía a pensar con claridad se daba cuenta de que la cabaña se hallaba completamente vacía, salvo por ella... y su hermano.

Súbitamente entendiendo quién había gritado volvió la vista hacia la cama de su hermano, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. 

Forzando un poco la vista finalmente fue capaz de verlo, sentado sobre la cama inmediatamente a su izquierda, las piernas dobladas contra el pecho, el rostro oculto entre los brazos; con sorpresa se fijó en que su espalda temblaba, casi como si llorara o inhalara el aire bruscamente aunque eso era... imposible. 

–¿Nico? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que propia voz sonaba insegura–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por un momento creyó que no la había escuchado, puesto que no dio muestras de lo contrario, pero después de un rato, Nico levantó el rostro, sin dirigir la mirada a su hermana. Finalmente, habló.

–Perdona –masculló con una voz vacía, como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado su pregunta; sus ojos se hallaban fijos al frente, de forma que Hazel sólo veía su perfil rodeado de sombras–. Te desperté.

–No ha sido nada –murmuró ella quedamente mientras fruncía el ceño. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba nada. 

En vista de que no se trataba de un ataque, y de que su hermano había gritado de todas formas a pesar de ser alguien que sabía mantener sus nervios la única otra posibilidad en la que ella podía pensar era en que se tratara de una pesadilla, lo cual era un pensamiento algo extraño.

Es decir, estaban hablando de Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, Rey de los Fantasmas, y Embajador de Plutón después de todo, no de un mestizo cualquiera. Un superviviente de dos guerras, la primera contra Cronos y la segunda contra Gea; de alguien que había sobrevivido al Tártaro solo, que había... En fin, y sin embargo, el pensamiento de que sus propias imaginaciones fueran capaces de mantenerlo despierto y hacer que gritara con ese pánico en la voz tenía sentido. Claro que tenía sentido.

Quizás el hecho de que su hermano sufriera de algo tan común como de pesadillas debería de haberle parecido... bueno, imposible, extraño a lo mínimo, pero no era así.

Eran semidioses después de todo, las pesadillas eran algo regular entre ellos, casi era considerado extraño el hecho de no tenerlas.

Todo cuadraba perfectamente, el hecho de que él fuera un mestizo, las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos, ese aspecto de no haber dormido nada incluso a plena mañana. Era sencillamente demasiado lógico.

Y entonces, ¿por qué era que no lo había notado?

Nico y ella habían dormido en la misma cabaña varias veces, habían estado juntos en misiones que requerían que alguno de ellos estuviera despierto y velara mientras los otros dormían y sin embargo, ella nunca había visto, nunca se le había ocurrido...

Negó suavemente mientras se ponía en pie con lentitud, cruzando el espacio que separaba su cama de la de Nico casi sin planearlo.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus acciones ya estaba de pie al borde de la cama de su hermano, su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Nico, golpeándolo suavemente para llamar su atención.

Por un momento no pasó nada, y Hazel creyó que Nico la ignoraría, pero tras algunos segundos su hermano volvió la vista, enfocando en ella sus ojos oscuros como si no la reconociera del todo.

Hazel se estremeció levemente. Sólo era un poco mayor que ella y sin embargo, su mirada ocultaba tanto dolor, tanta imperturbabilidad. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, su mandíbula firmemente apretada en una expresión de cansancio y resignación, como si ya ni siquiera se sorprendiera de encontrarse despierto a esa hora. 

–¿Te encuentras bien? –repitió Hazel suavemente.

–Sí –replicó Nico estoicamente, con una voz que casi indicaba que había estado ensayando esa respuesta antes, de manera que en ese momento le saliera de forma mecánica–. No es... no es nada.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar volvió la vista a sus manos, que rodeaban sus piernas para atraerlas a su pecho, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

Hazel suspiró de forma casi inaudible. Por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido. Ése era Nico di Angelo después de todo; si ella no sabía de ese problema suyo sin duda se debía a que él no quería que lo supiera en primer lugar.

–¿Nada, eh? –preguntó, sonriendo con tristeza. Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente, aún evitando la mirada de Hazel.

Nuevamente, la hija de Plutón se encontró sin saber qué hacer.

Quería a su hermano, de verdad que sí, y odiaba el verlo así, tan atormentado, tan resignado a ese dolor que se leía tan fácilmente en sus ojos. 

Le habría gustado que él confiara en ella lo suficiente como para que le dijera de una buena vez y de frente lo que ocurría. Le habría gustado tener las palabras exactas para prometerle que todo estaría bien y conseguir que le creyera. Le habría gustado saber qué hacer.

Se preguntó, y no por primera vez en una situación semejante qué era lo que Bianca, la verdadera hermana de Nico habría hecho, pero se apresuró a apartar el pensamiento de su mente.

Carraspeó levemente, tratando de volver a captar la atención de Nico.

–Aun si no es nada –empezó, sólo para que su voz se apagara lentamente–. Aun si no es nada, no estás solo, ¿sabes? –murmuró suavemente, rodeando la fría mano de su hermano con la suya, mucha más cálida, lo que hizo que ambos se estremecieran ligeramente de forma involuntaria.

Como movido por un resorte, Nico levantó la vista nuevamente, buscando afanosamente los ojos de Hazel, casi esperando ver burla en ellos, pero sin encontrar ni pizca de ello, sino todo lo contrario; Hazel sonreía tranquilamente, y en sus orbes dorados brillaba el cariño. Por su parte, Hazel se extrañó por ese deje de sorpresa que cruzó el rostro de su hermano. 

Para ella, lo que acababa de decir no era sino la verdad, una verdad obvia, tanto así que ni siquiera merecía preguntarse. Sin embargo, para Nico...

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él, con una nota de miedo en la voz. Hazel no supo si alegrarse porque nuevamente había emociones en su voz en lugar de recibir contestaciones mecánicas como respuestas o si estremecerse porque no era una emoción precisamente positiva la que su voz reflejaba. Al final, optó por sólo sonreír comprensivamente.

–Quiero decir que cuentas conmigo –explicó, mirándolo cariñosamente–. Si... si me quieres aquí.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hazel de desviar la vista, volviéndose hacia la colcha negra que cubría la cama, sonrojándose levemente.

«Menuda lumbrera», pensó para sus adentros casi con amargura. Definitivamente, el premio a la mejor oradora no iría para ella a ese paso.

Por dos terribles minutos, casi creyó que su hermano la depreciaría totalmente, ignorándola en su totalidad, hasta que lentamente, casi con miedo, él le devolvió la ligera presión que ella aplicaba en su mano, en una señal muda de apreciamiento.

Poco a poco, Hazel levantó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano, que lucía tan estoico como siempre, si bien en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi se acercaba al agradecimiento. Viendo los orbes dorados de su hermana, él se permitió una leve sonrisa, gesto que casi humedeció los ojos de Hazel.

–Estoy aquí si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? –murmuró ella afectuosamente.

–Lo... lo sé –asintió Nico, creyendo su palabras por primera vez mientras miraba los ojos de su hermana, que brillaban con tanta sinceridad que resultaba casi doloroso el hecho de haber dudado de ella antes.

Hazel sólo ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras sin pensárselo se impulsaba hacia adelante, rodeando la delgada figura de su hermano y atrayéndolo a su pecho.

–De verdad espero que lo sepas –murmuró ella con suavidad–. Y que lo tomes en cuenta.

Por un momento, Nico no supo qué hacer, extrañado ante el inesperado contacto con su hermana, confundido ante el mero hecho de que estuviera hablando con ella. 

Finalmente, con tanta lentitud que casi parecía que estaba obligándose a ello se encontró relajándose contra el cuerpo de Hazel, rodeando la cintura de la muchacha al cabo de un rato.

–Te lo prometo –murmuró, tan quedamente que Hazel casi lo paso por alto.

Ella sonrió, mientras suspiraba profundamente. 

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Fue algunos meses después que una escena similar se repitió en la cabaña, si bien ahora los papeles se hallaban invertidos.

Meses más tarde, fue Nico quien se despertó bruscamente, y esta vez no fue por sus propios sueños.

Sus ojos vagaron desenfocados por la habitación durante una fracción de segundo antes de posarse en la cama de su derecha, la única de las diez que había en la cabaña que se hallaba ocupada aparte de la suya, de la cual no era difícil adivinar quién era la dueña.

En un intento por cambiar el estereotipo que incluía a los hijos de Hades y el color negro, Hazel se había encargado de cambiar el cobertor negro que inicialmente había cubierto su cama por uno morado claro, y en ese momento llevaba puesto un juego de pijama azul celeste.

Sin embargo, la alegría que generalmente caracterizaba a la muchacha en ese momento se hallaba opacada por el hecho de que Hazel se encontraba dando vueltas bruscamente sobre la cama, sollozando quedamente mientras murmuraba algo inteligible entre dientes, aunque Nico creyó distinguir que decía algo como «¡No, no voy a ayudarte!»

Nico carraspeó, incómodo y sin estar muy seguro sobre qué hacer. Sabía que debía despertarla, era lo más ético y lo más correcto. Después de todo, él mismo sabía lo que se sentía el ser acosado por pensamientos poco placenteros tan pronto bajara la guardia.

Eso era algo para empezar: despertarla. Ahora sólo restaba el cómo.

Por alguna razón sentía que si sólo la llamaba, Hazel no respondería, así que sin saber muy bien cómo, pronto se encontró de pie al borde de la cama de la chica, asiendo su hombro suavemente y aplicando presión sobre él, en un intento por despertarla.

–Hazel –la llamó en voz baja, sacudiéndola suavemente y después un poco más alto:–. Hazel.

Con un grito ahogado de la chica, los ojos dorados de Hazel se abrieron súbitamente, brillando con miedo antes de reconocer a su hermano y tomar una temblorosa inhalación de aire. Lentamente, se sentó en la cama, suspirando con alivio quedamente. Nico se preguntó por qué alguien se alegraría de verlo.

Hazel suspiró suavemente, mientras elevaba la mano derecha a su rostro, dándose cuenta de que lloraba.

–Disculpa –murmuró mientras forzaba una sonrisa nerviosa y enjuagaba las lágrimas de su ojos–. Sólo... –su voz se acalló, y todo lo que le restó fue respirar profundamente, con un aire de disculpa.

–¿Alcioneo? –preguntó él en voz baja, provocando que Hazel se estremeciera, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

–Sí... –dijo, susurrando–. Es decir, sé que está muerto, pero a veces... a veces parece que lo olvido –explicó.

Ella sonrió con inquietud, como si algo estuviera molestándola y se encogió de hombros, en algo que hacía parecer que estaba disculpándose por ello. 

Se quedaron así un momento, mirándose a los ojos, como si ninguno supiera qué hacer o cómo se suponía que actuaran. Finalmente, Nico empezó a retroceder.

–¡Espera! –murmuró Hazel rápidamente, con una nota de miedo en la voz que confundió aún más al chico–. Podrías... –empezó, tartamudeando–. Quiero decir, va a sonar extraño, pero... ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? –preguntó nerviosamente, casi como una niña pequeña.

Incluso más confundido que antes, Nico asintió lentamente, mientras se adelantaba hacia el borde de la cama de nueva cuenta, donde Hazel se recorrió hacia su lado izquierdo, dándole a entender que se sentara a su lado, cosa que Nico hizo casi sin pensárselo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, mientras descansaba la cabeza contra la pierna izquierda de su hermano, en una forma que casi recordaba a la de un cachorrito.

El cuerpo de Nico se tensó inmediatamente, mientras observaba las acciones de su hermana con extrañeza, casi con recelo, aunque Hazel fingió que no se daba cuenta.

Después de un par de minutos en los que sólo pudo mirar a su hermana con sorpresa y en los que Hazel actuó con toda naturalidad, Nico se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse contra el cuerpo de su hermana, que en ningún momento actuó de forma que diera a entender que algo en todo eso le resultara extraño, antes bien parecía que lo consideraba perfectamente normal.

Finalmente, Nico rodeó los hombros de Hazel con su brazo izquierdo, jugando con los mechones rizados de la muchacha distraídamente, enroscándolos en sus largos dedos y luego volviendo a soltarlos.

–¿Sabes? –inquirió Hazel tranquilamente después de un rato en silencio, su voz apenas más alta que un murmullo–. Prefiero soñar con los Asfódelos que con Alcioneo –dijo, ante lo cual Nico elevó una ceja en confusión, aunque por la posición en que se encontraban resultaba imposible que Hazel se percatara del gesto; sin embargo, ella continuó hablando poco después y no hubo necesidad de que Nico le preguntara en voz alta a qué se refería–. Quiero decir, sé que si estoy ahí tú siempre vas a llegar a salvarme –susurró, sonriendo dulcemente, con un aire casi infantil.

Los movimientos de Nico se congelaron súbitamente mientras se sorprendía una vez más por las palabras de su hermana, esta vez debido a la inmensa confianza que se percibía en la voz de Hazel, como si se tratara de una afirmación total. 

Ella había hablado con el mismo tono con el que habría dicho que el cielo era azul y que el sol brillaba. Y eso era algo extraño.

No era que dudara de que habría revivido a Hazel de poder volver en el tiempo; no era que se arrepintiera de haberla salvado o que deseara no haberlo hecho, por supuesto que no. Era sólo que... no había esperado que ella lo dijera de esa forma.

–¿Cómo es que estás tan segura? –preguntó con voz ronca, esperando quizás que ella se molestara o que apuntara algo obvio; aunque, claro, con Hazel, nunca sabías qué esperar. 

–Porque eres el mejor hermano que he tenido –murmuró suavemente, y por un momento Nico creyó que lo decía como una broma, aunque finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que Hazel hablaba en serio.

Al final, una media sonrisa que estaba entre el sarcasmo y el cariño escaló por sus labios.

–Hazel –apuntó, aunque sin la mordacidad que caracterizaba sus comentarios, con un aire más bien juguetón–. Soy el único hermano que has tenido.

Ella lo golpeó en la pierna levemente, mientras sonreía también.

–Tú sí que sabes arruinar el momento –acusó, aunque era sencillo adivinar que estaba intentando contener la risa.

–Es mi trabajo –asintió él, con todo el cinismo que pudo, aunque la ligera sonrisa en su rostro lo desmentía.

Ella rió, el sonido de su risa uno suave y alegre, de alguna manera similar al de una niña pequeña.

–Y vaya que te lo tomas en serio, ¿verdad? –preguntó, aún riendo suavemente.

–Por supuesto –respondió Nico mientras seguía jugando ausentemente con los rulos de Hazel sin que ella protestara.

Pasaron un par de segundos, y Hazel casi creyó que permanecerían así, en silencio, pero pasado ese tiempo Nico volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Bajo ese concepto supongo que eres la mejor hermana menor que he tenido –murmuró en voz baja.

–¡Soy la única hermana menor que has..! –repuso ella aunque se detuvo súbitamente al darse cuenta de dos cosas. 

La primera, por una vez, Nico no estaba comparándola con Bianca, aunque fuera inconscientemente. La segunda, de la misma forma en que Nico era su único hermano, ella era su única hermana menor. Se detuvo en mitad de la frase, sonriendo afectuosamente en lugar de completarla.

–Está bien –murmuró ella cariñosamente, decidiendo que completar su oración ni siquiera tenía sentido–. Esta vez me has ganado.

Nico no respondió nada, pero Hazel podía sentir que estaba sonriendo a su espalda, y por una vez, el hecho de que estuviera burlándose de ella no hacía que le entraran ganas de responder algo y contradecirlo, sino que hacía que sonriera, sin permitirle siquiera fingir que estaba enojada. 

Después de eso quedaron en silencio, en uno que no era incómodo ni espeso como todos los precedentes, sino uno que más bien parecía expresar confianza, como cuando se decía que entre dos personas que verdaderamente se apreciaban las palabras venían siendo innecesarias.

Pensando en eso, Nico casi no se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Hazel sobre su pierna se había hecho más lenta puesto que ella había vuelto a quedarse dormida, abandonada a la confianza ciega de que él estaría ahí cuando ella despertara.

Y, sorprendentemente, el pensamiento no lo incomodaba, ni siquiera le parecía extraño como antes, como debería de haberle parecido.

Sencillamente le parecía adecuado, correcto.

Sí, claro que estaría ahí cuando despertara, y no sólo esa noche, sino también las que siguieran, siempre que ella lo necesitara, de la misma forma en que ella le había demostrado que estaría ahí para él si él tan sólo pedía su ayuda.

Aún con eso en mente y sonriendo ligeramente se quedó dormido, con la cabeza recargada contra la pared negra de la cabaña y el brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Hazel, que dormía tranquilamente, apoyada como él. 

«Confianza», decidió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Confianza.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... No termino de estar conforme con esto... Me parece demasiado predecible y sencillo, pero la idea de Hazel recostada contra Nico apareció una noche en mi mente y no me dejó en paz, así que decidí escribir esto...
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
